I Need You
by Tezsler
Summary: The aftermath of an aweful case changes their lives forever. Morgan and Garcia of course. This just would not leave me alone until I put it on paper. All errors are my own. Thank you for reading and if you feel compelled, please review.
1. Chapter 1

I Need You

Garcia methodically shut down her babies and excited the BAU. Morgan had called earlier to tell her Hotch said for them all to go home and worry about the paper work and reports on tomorrow afternoon. She knew he could tell something was off with her but he didn't push it. She mindlessly drove Esther to her apartment and parked up. As soon as she entered her home and reset the locks, she striped, headed to the freezer and pulled out her emergency bottle of bourbon. She didn't bother with a glass. She turned the bottle up and took a long drink. She took a sharp intake of air as she felt the effects of the burn but slowly the burning turned to warmth that she felt throughout her body. She usually didn't drink but she needed to get the memories of their recent case out of her head. Taking the bottle with her, she headed to her bathroom and ran a hot bubbly bath as she continued to sip from the bottle. As she sunk into the bath, her mind raced with the vivid images of the unborn babes that were violently cut from their mothers. She shook her head but she still couldn't clear those horrible pictures. When the water began cooling, she stepped out, took another swig and toweled off. She moisturized her skin and threw on her robe. Sitting on her bed, she finally let go of the tears she was trying so hard to contain. She wept for the mothers and babes who had died so senselessly at the hands of that monster. How could one be so cruel? She tried to sleep but it just would not come. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the unborn babes and she would bolt upright. There was only one person she could think of that would help her through this. With that she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Morgan had stepped out the shower and toweled off. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and turned his bed back. As he went to get in, he remembered that he needed to let Clooney out one more time. He slowly made his way to the rear door and let Clooney out. He waited patiently as Clooney did his business and then came back in. Morgan put out fresh water for him along with his favorite toy and turned out all of the lights. As he made his way back to him bedroom, he heard a knock on his door. At first he wasn't going to answer it because he was just too emotionally spent but then the knock came again and he reluctantly made his way to the door. He saw that it was Garcia and immediately opened the door.

"Baby Girl, is everything alright"

Garcia slowly shook her head yes and stepped inside. Morgan moved to allow her in and then replaced the locks. He turned around just in time to see her heading up the stairs. Unsure of what to make of this, he followed her.

"P, are you okay?"

Garcia made her way into Morgan's room and turned to face him as he came in the room door.

"Talk to me P. What's going on?"

They both stood there staring at each other. Morgan could tell by her puffy eyes and red face that she had been crying. He knew that it was because of the last case. He too had shed silent tears for the mothers and babes who had died needlessly. He saw in her eyes the sadness from the case and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He took a deep breath and was going to step closer to pull her into a hug when she reached up and undid the belt to her robe. His eyes followed her hands as she pushed the robe off of her shoulders and stepped out of her shoes.

Morgan took in Penelope standing there completely naked and vulnerable. He opened his mouth to say something and she breathed almost wordlessly -

"I Need You!"


	2. Chapter 2

In that moment, Morgan didn't know what to do. He loved her far more than he could every say. He wanted her. He wanted this. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. He knew how she felt. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes. She wanted to forget, if only for a little while.

What was he going to do? If he said no, she would surely see it, as rejection and he did not want that. He wanted her – Hell yes he did. He had dreamt of her so many times but he was too afraid of loosing the perfect friendship they had formed. Those three lovely words she had breathed went straight to his core and he was fighting a loosing battle trying to get his brain to deny her request.

Garcia say the wheels turning in Morgan's head as she stood before him. She knew what she was asking of him was stepping way over the boundaries of friendship but she couldn't help it. She needed to forget, if only for a little while. She needed to feel anything but the hurt she felt right now. She needed to close her eyes and not see those mothers and babes. In a sentence, she needed him.

She wanted to blame it on the bourbon but she knew that if she was honest with herself, the bourbon took away the little bit of resistance she had been holding onto so that she could do what her heart, mind, body and spirit had wanted to do since the day he said "I Love You".

Morgan opened his mouth again and before he could utter a single syllable, he took a step forward and devoured her mouth. His brain was telling him that he should but his heart and his body were screaming, "its about damn time."

The shock of the initial contact caused Garcia to gasp and he took the opportunity to ravish her mouth. He explored every crevice with a possessiveness that she had never experienced before. He was forceful but not harsh.

The fact that she was responding to the kiss only spurred him on. He wrapped her in a paralyzing hug and continued his ravenous exploration of her mouth. He quickly and efficiently moved to her neck and back to her mouth.

Garcia turned to jello in his hands. She sagged against him and he walked her back to his bed. Again his head was telling him to go slow but he couldn't. Kissing her had set off a series of small fires all over his body and he didn't think he could slow down even if he wanted to. There was only one thing that was going to cool the burn. When her legs hit the bed, he pulled back slightly to look at her. He wanted to give her a chance to stop this if she didn't want it to go any further. In response to the unasked question in his eyes, she sat down and began to free him of his pajama pants. He willingly stepped out of them and looked down at her. If the moment weren't so intense, he would have laughed at the look of awe that was on her face as she stared at his arousal. Timidly she raised a hand to stroke him and his knees went weak.

He pushed her back onto the bed and again attacked her mouth. He kissed her until she was breathless. His hands were all over her body at once. Garcia had never felt anything like this in her life. He stroked her from her breast to her core and back again. He worked quickly but he didn't seem to miss anything. She was enjoying the handwork but she needed more. When he came back up to kiss her she reached between them and took him in her hands. He pulled back from the kiss and reached over to pull a condom out of his drawer. Garcia saw what he had grabbed and took it from him. She put it back in the drawer, turned to a shocked Morgan and mouthed.

"I Trust You!"


	3. Chapter 3

Those words unleashed the carnal beast in Morgan. He pushed her back once again and positioned himself at her opening. Simultaneously he took her in a fierce kiss as he quickly entered her. The kiss muffled the initial discomfort she felt. Morgan knew that he should remain still to let her adjust to him but he couldn't do. He moved within her with a fierce possessiveness. He explored every crevice he could reach within her. He positioned and repositioned her hips allowing for maximum penetration. His mouth swallowed her moans. His orally assault on her was almost as vicious as his vaginal assault.

As he moved them, Morgan tried with little success to control how hard and fast he was entering her. He wanted this but he did not want to hurt her. He couldn't stop though. It was like his body had a mind of it's own.

Garcia's mind was reeling. She didn't know what to do or think. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It hurt, a little. Well a lot but it was a good hurt. He was touching places within her that she didn't know existed. Sure she would pay for this tomorrow but it would be well worth it.

They continued to move as one fierce unit for what seemed like forever. Morgan seemed to sense the fact that she was right on the verge of an orgasm. He repositioned himself and enter her faster and harder than she, or he for that matter, thought he could. She exploded with an ear-shattering scream. Garcia didn't know she could sound or feel the way she did at that moment. She was trying to come down from the high but Morgan just wouldn't let her. He continued his pace. He adjusted her hips and before she knew it she was cumming all over again. Twice. She couldn't believe it. She had never had multiples with anyone – ever. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Feeling the warm liquid on his cheeks Morgan looked up and saw her tears. Instantly he stopped. What had he done?

Garcia opened her eyes and saw the fear on his face. She knew she needed to reassure him but she couldn't. She was in such a state of bliss. She was finally able to mouth the words.

"Happy Tears!"

Immediately he understood and resumed the task at hand. It wasn't long before he erupted, allowing his very essence to flow into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly he peppered her face with kisses as he rolled off of her. He pulled her securely against him as they both fought to resume normal breathing.

Morgan's mind was racing. What. Just. Happened. He just had the most intense and fulfilling sexual experience of his entire life. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. What was she thinking? Was it just something to make her forget or did she feel more? Should he put himself out there and dare to ask her or should he just let it be? What. Will. Happen. Now.

Penelope's was having a very hard time coming down from her multiple high. She was so comfortable nestled next to Morgan. Her limbs felt like she was some sort of contortionist. Never in her entire life had she experienced anything so powerful and fulfilling. She knew what she was asking for when she came over but she got so much more. What they had just done did not feel like something to make her forget. Wait. She couldn't go there. She had no idea how he felt. Maybe he just thought it was sex. As she lay there and listen to his heart beat, she began to drift but she couldn't go to sleep now. There was so much that needed to be said. As if he were reading her mind, she felt him shift so that they were now facing each other.

Derek had never been so terrified in his entire life. As he lay there facing Penelope, he saw his entire future in her eyes. To say he was a profiler, he had no idea what she was thinking. Her eyes were still cloudy and dark and he guessed that was from their intense lovemaking. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Please don't."

"What?"

"Derek, please don't tell me you regret any of this. I know I was wrong to come here but there is no other place I would rather be. I needed you tonight just like I have needed you every night since we met. I-"

"Baby girl I have no regrets. I am only sorry that it took that last case to get us here. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. There is no one else for me but you."

Penelope lay there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears once again began to flow. Happy Tears.

Derek reached over and pulled her into a sensual kiss. That kiss held promises of what was to come for them.


End file.
